What's In A Name?
by crushie
Summary: She has the name everybody hates, the name everybody despises, the name everybody loathes. But you know what? I could care less. Because in my ears, that name will always have a nice ring to it.


**A/N: Hey, guys! I have a new oneshot! Yay! I was just bored in class one day and I was inspired so I came up with this! I hope you like it! BTW, it's a little long, so I understand if you don't have the time to read it right away. I just hope that you do take the time to read it, maybe not now but some other time. Thanks!**

**I'll stop talking now so you can enjoy my new story.**

**BTW, this is set before High School Musical happened.**

**

* * *

**

**What's In A Name?**

_Sharpay Evans_

Doesn't it have such a nice ring to it? Except everybody already loathes that name. They loathe it along with the name _Ryan Evans_. When people hear those two names, they get ready to run and hide, especially if the two names are used in the same sentence. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'How can two people named _Sharpay _and _Ryan Evans_ be so bad?' If you even bother asking me that question, then you probably haven't met them or don't go to school with them. Lucky duck.

Now I hear people whispering to each other, "They're coming!" Everybody's scattering, running and hiding like little jackrabbits during hunting season. Why are they so scared of them, you ask? Truthfully, I have no clue. Maybe because it's the way they strut through the hallways like they own the school, or maybe it's the way they glare at you. Hard and cold. I've heard worse rumors though, but those are confidential.

Most of the kids in the hallway are gone now. Probably off to homeroom. I check my wristwatch to see that there are about fifteen minutes left until homeroom begins. Only a couple of people are left. The only people brave enough to face the wrath of the Evans twins. Myself included.

I finally hear it. The click-clacking of Sharpay's high-heeled designer shoes against the cold tile flooring, accompanied by Ryan's matching designer dress shoes' squeaky noise. It was the sound of pure terror coming your way.

Lo-and-behold, here they are, strutting through like they always do. The people left in the hallway parted for them to give them some walking space as if they were the King and Queen and the rest were their subjects. I'm staying glued to my locker the whole time, fearing that if I get in their way, they would walk all over me.

As they pass by, I hear some of the students whisper rude comments and inappropriate things to each other. I hear some words such as "bitch", "fag", "slut", and "gaywad". They were obviously talking about the twins. Who else would they call those names? I wouldn't talk about them like that though. No matter how much I loathe them myself, I would never call them such hurtful names. But the harsh words and comments don't seem to faze the twins. It's like they're deaf or something. I, on the other hand, would've backhanded those people if they ever talked about me like that in front of my face.

I tried not to have eye contact with either of them as they pass by me, but I can't help but stare. Those chocolate brown eyes just tantalize me so much. Yes, you guessed it. I, Troy Bolton, have a major thing for Sharpay Evans. The school's 'Golden Boy' is head over heels for the school's 'Ice Princess'. What possessed me to like her, you ask? I don't really know. I guess I just fell for her. Actually, she fell for me, a long time ago. Then she got over me and moved on. But I haven't. I didn't like her back then, but the fact that she doesn't want me anymore is making me want _her _more. Does that make sense?

I think I'm staring too much because Ryan saw me looking. He started nudging Sharpay ever so gently and motioned to look in my direction. She caught my eyes and I caught hers. I see hurt and pain in her perfect brown orbs and I think I even see some tears forming. Sharpay and Ryan Evans + crying equals chaos. They _never_ cry. Well, they cry when they perform in musicals but they never cry in public. Maybe those harsh words _did _get to them. Maybe they're just good at ignoring it. They _are_ the school's best actors after all.

For a second, I thought I saw Sharpay's eyes soften a bit. As if they were asking for help. But then she blinked and the tears went away, the icy glare quickly replacing it.

Finally, she opens her mouth to say something.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she says. I was about to say, 'Not much,' but coming from Sharpay Evans, "What are you looking at?" is a very nice statement compared to others that she had said.

She stops in her tracks and walks up to me, Ryan following close behind. She cocks her hips to the side and places a hand on it. "Well?" she says. I keep staring into those eyes.

"Nothing, I was just… never mind," I say. I can feel everybody's eyes on us, as if to see if a fight emerges from this conversation. Hopefully not. I thought for a split second she was going to slap me, but she just rolls her eyes, turns around, and walks away.

* * *

A few hours later, in drama class, Ms. Darbus gave us yet again another project assignment in which we have to work in pairs. I always end up with Taylor. I'd rather be with Sharpay but she always ends up with Ryan. So when Ms. Darbus assigned us our partners, she put me with Taylor. Again. I know I'm not the brightest bulb out there and I keep apologizing to Taylor that I might bring her grade down a bit because of my ignorance but Taylor says she doesn't mind. But I have a feeling she does. 

When everybody is sitting down with their partners, Ms. Darbus starts explaining that for the project, we have to make up a romantic scene and perform it in front of the class.

"Make me and everybody else around you believe it. Put in a kiss in there if you have to! I certainly do not care! Just make it look real and believable like you actually mean it," Ms. Darbus explains.

Sharpay's hand shot up in the air faster than a speeding bullet.

"Yes Sharpay."

"Um… since we're going to have to perform a romantic scene, can I please switch partners with someone?" Sharpay asks in her fake sugary voice.

"Why would you need to? Ryan is a great actor. He's the perfect partner for you," Ms. Darbus says. I see Ryan smiling gratefully at the comment.

"But he's my brother."

"I still don't see the problem."

"She means that it's going to be awkward doing a kissy kissy face scene with her bro," one of the boys in the class shouted out. Ms. Darbus looked at him and he gives her a sheepish smile.

"Thank you very much, Anthony, for explaining. But, Sharpay, dear, I don't know what's wrong. You and Ryan have done romantic scenes together, what's going to be the difference?" Ms. Darbus asks. The whole class snickers, including myself, at the memory of Sharpay and Ryan kissing in the fall musical. It was a sight to see.

"We only did it _once,_" Sharpay reasons.

"Yeah, and we felt really awkward towards each other afterwards," Ryan explains.

"Fine, fine, fine. Suit yourself. Mr. Evans, please switch with…" Ms. Darbus starts going down the list of students. Please pick me, please pick me! Just this one time! Please!

"Please switch partners with… Mr. Bolton,"

YES!!!

I bet I'm smiling like a maniac but I don't care. I get to do a _love_ scene with the girl of my dreams. I get my book bag from the floor, get up from my seat, and switch seats with Ryan, the smile still not subsiding.

"But Ms. Darbus, why do I have to get stuck with _him_?" She says 'him' as if she's disgusted to even come near me. Tough chick.

"Ms. Evans, it's either Mr. Bolton or your beloved brother, take your pick," Ms. Darbus says. Sharpay sighs and throws her head back. I took the hint the first time around. No need to rub it in my face. She looks at me and gives me her signature icy glare. I counter back with a smile and she rolls her eyes.

I see the other pairs getting to work and Sharpay starts filing her nails. If she's not going to be cooperative, I'm just going to have to make her bear with it.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we should do something like _Romeo and Juliet_, you know-"

"Do you even know anything about _Romeo and Juliet_ other than they kiss and they die at the end?" Sharpay says, interrupting me, mid-sentence.

"No, but-" I start, but she starts filing her nails again, sighing. There's no point in continuing.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do it," she says, putting the nail file on her desk and entwining her fingers together.

"Meet me and Ryan at the school parking lot the minute school lets out. Don't take anybody with you, go directly there. Stop at your locker if you have to but that's it. If you are more than five minutes late, we are leaving you, and tomorrow, I will be asking Ms. Darbus for a new partner. Understand? Good. And _no_ excuses."

"But, I have basketball practice after school today."

"I said, _no_ excuses," she commands. So I just sit back in my chair for the rest of the period thinking of a way to explain to my dad that I have to skip practice today if I want to live.

* * *

The final bell just rang and I sprinted out of my last class faster than I have ever run before. I'm at my locker right now, getting just the necessities. I had just explained to Chad that I _needed_ to skip practice today because of Sharpay and Ryan. He understood completely and told me he was going to explain to my dad. 

I'm speeding towards the curb of the parking lot. I think they left me already because I see no sign of them anywhere. I sigh and start walking home. But then I hear it again. The click-clacking of designer heels. Abracadabra, Sharpay arrives. I stop in my tracks and resume my place beside her. She takes out her sidekick and starts typing a mile a minute. I'm just standing here, looking out into the parking lot as if waiting for a miracle to happen, looking like a complete idiot.

"Where's Ryan?" I ask, trying to ease the uncomfortable awkwardness and silence between us.

"He's coming, don't worry," she says, and as if on cue, here comes Ryan, driving a black convertible corvette, stopping right in front of us. It was spotless, looking like it was brand new.

Ryan gets out of the car and comes around the other side and opens the door for Sharpay. Sharpay happily gets in and Ryan closes the door behind her. What is he, her chauffer? He comes around again, to the driver's side and hops into the car, not even bothering to open the door. How did he do that?

The twins both look at me as if I was some kind of wild animal. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get in!" Ryan shouted.

"Um… it's kinda just a two-seater car and there's three of us," I say, trying to find a seat. Sharpay sighs and opens her door. "Get in," she commands. "Throw your book bag in the trunk while you're at it," she says, and Ryan opens the trunk. I put my book bag gently next to hers and Ryan's then I come back to Sharpay's side.

"Are you sure we'll fit? Because I don't think there's enough room," I ask. I see Ryan shaking his head at me and running his finger against his neck as if slitting his throat. What was that supposed to mean?

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Sharpay blurted out. I can see her eyes lighting up with fire while her brow scrunches up. I see Ryan mouthing, 'I told you so,' from the corner of my eye.

"No, I'm just saying that it's a seat for one person and I don't know if it'll fit two people," I explain.

"Sharpay Evans can fit into anything! Now get in the damn car!" she shouts. I zip my mouth shut and started squeezing in next to Sharpay.

* * *

I think my jaw just dropped. We're just nearing the Evans' residence. I didn't know it would be this grand. The house was HUGE. Okay, not huge, more like GIGANTIC. I mean, I know the Evans are loaded, but I didn't know they were _that _rich. 

I walk inside with Sharpay and Ryan and the inside looks even more beautiful than the outside. It looks like a palace. It was absolutely stunning. Everything is in perfect order and everything looks expensive. Even the walls look expensive. The housemaid is coming to greet them.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Ms. Evans, how was your day?" the maid asks as she takes Sharpay and Ryan's book bags from Ryan's hands.

"It was okay Rose, thanks for asking," Sharpay responds. Wow, the Ice Princess actually has manners.

"Hello sir," Rose says as she approaches me, attempting to take my book bag from my hands. "Please call me Troy. And, I'll take care of my bag, thanks," I say politely.

"Okay, Troy," she says.

"Rose, if you need us, we'll be in the dance studio," Ryan says. He runs upstairs and out of sight.

"You have a dance studio in your house?" I ask Sharpay and she just rolls her eyes at me as if it was the stupidest question to ask.

"Of course we do! Where else would you think we would practice all our dance moves?" she says matter-of-factly. She runs up the stairs, taking the same way Ryan took. I assume she wants me to follow, so I run upstairs too.

I start looking through all the rooms. They look like they're all professionally decorated. Each one looks unique and fresh. I finally find Sharpay in one of the rooms, which I assume is her room. Her room is fit for a queen. I can only imagine what the master bedroom would look like.

"Okay, lets go to the studio," Sharpay says as she passes by me. She's wearing shorts, sneakers, and a plain white t-shirt.

"You're already dressed?" I ask, following her through the hallway.

"I'm fast, what do you think?"

She finally leads me into another room, which I think is the dance studio. I guess I'm right because the floor was covered in hardwood. There's also a piano to the side, mirrors all over the walls, and ballet bars. I see Ryan, seated on the piano bench.

"Hey Shar, what do you think about this?" he asks Sharpay. He then starts playing the piano. It was a soft, smooth, tune that he's playing, quite soothing, I might add. Then, he opens his mouth to sing, Sharpay following his lead. Oh gosh, that voice just makes me melt.

"What do you think?" Ryan asks as soon as he took his fingers off of the piano keys.

"I think it's awesome. What do you think Bolton?" Sharpay asks me.

"I think it's awesome too. Did you write that?" I ask, directing the question to Ryan.

"Yup. I always write the music. Then I come to Sharpay for help on the lyrics. The choreography is all Sharpay," he responds. I see Sharpay blushing.

"Come on, Bolton, let's get to work. The project is due in a week and I don't plan on failing. Especially drama class," she says. I put my book bag by the door and follow her to the piano.

"Do you guys mind if I practice my routine here while you guys think of your love scene? It still needs some work and Brenda is coming in just a few minutes," Ryan says. I have no clue who Brenda is, but by the sound of it, I think she's some kind of dance person.

"Sure, go ahead," Sharpay says. Ryan goes to the middle of the room and starts dancing. It looks like hip-hop, but I'm clueless about dance, so I'm not sure.

* * *

The past few hours have been nothing but pure torture. Sharpay had just taught me the most complicated hip-hop/cha-cha dance routine I have ever had to learn. On top of that, she gave me lines to memorize and say. I don't even get to kiss her! And it's supposed to be a _love _scene! Not a dance number! Something is definitely wrong with that. 

I'm so thankful that I even get a five-minute break! I had changed my shirt twice already because I was dripping sweat. I'm refilling my water bottle for the umpteenth time now that it's not even funny anymore.

I drink the water on my way to the studio. When I got there, my water bottle was almost half empty. I check my watch to see that it's already six o'clock. School had let out almost two and a half hours ago. But it feels like centuries ago.

"Bolton! Where have you been? You were supposed to be here exactly twenty-three seconds ago! What is wrong with you?" Sharpay says as she pulls on my arm and drags me to the middle of the room. She starts the music and we start dancing.

I see Ryan talking to Brenda on the side chairs. I had just learned that Brenda is the twins' dance instructor. Now I see them starting to dance the tango. They look so comfortable together. How do they do that? Just start dancing like it was a piece of cake? To me, dancing is like trig. I just can't get it.

"Bolton, you messed up, _again_! Can't you get anything right? I told you to go left and you still went right! And your leg extensions need to be perfect and they're not!" I hear Sharpay yell at me.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yells. Ryan immediately appears by her side. "Why don't we show Bolton how it's supposed to be done?" Sharpay says. Ryan nods and they get into position.

For the next five minutes, I was looking at perfection. They have everything down perfect. I still don't get it! Even if I practice for a whole year, I still won't be up to par with Ryan. Maybe some people just have it in them. I'm one of the people who don't.

"Got it? Good. Now let's start," I hear Sharpay say. I'm trying my hardest not to mess up. I'm trying to be everything Sharpay wants me to be.

As she starts the music, we start dancing. I thought I was going to mess up at first, but I'm doing it! I'm being perfect! Sharpay hasn't yelled at me yet! We're nearing the end of the song, and then… I trip. Taking Sharpay down with me. Ryan immediately comes to Sharpay's aid and helps her up.

"Bolton! How many times can a person mess up in a single day? We'll never get anything finished at this rate," she says. She lets out a hearty groan.

"Sharpay, why don't you just chill for a while? You're being such a-" I stopped myself just in time. It didn't slip out, thank goodness.

"Such a what?" she asks.

"Nothing. I said nothing,"

"No, you said something and I want you to finish your sentence, right _now_," she demands. I sigh, and wish for the best.

"Okay fine! You're being such a bitch about this! Clearly, I am not your brother! I can't dance! I'm not per-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. Ryan is shoving me to the wall. His arm is under my chin.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that, you bastard! You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to be in her place everyday! She already has it hard and she doesn't need you to make things worse!" He shouts in my face. 'Has it hard'? Sharpay Evans 'has it hard'? I have no clue what he's talking about but it's clear that he cares about Sharpay very much.

Brenda comes and gets him off of me. His eyes have 'anger' written all over them. I just want to get away from them. Get away from everything. I grab my book bag from near the door, and run down the stairs.

I had just opened the front door when my brain hatched an idea. I slam the door shut so everybody will think that I had left but I sneak back upstairs to see what's happening.

* * *

A few hours later, I find myself hiding in the walk-in pantry, spying on the Evans having dinner. My parents would be worried about me by now but I'd have to explain to them later. 

I realize that Mrs. Evans isn't with them at the dinner table. I wonder where she is? Maybe she's one of those parents who don't have the time to be with their family.

"So, kids, how was school today?" Mr. Evans asks.

"It was okay. Ms. Darbus assigned us projects. I got paired up with Taylor McKessie, and Sharpay got paired up with Troy Bolton," Ryan explains.

"So, are you guys almost done?"

"Yeah, just a few more kinks here and there to fix and we'll be perfect. The project's due in a week," Ryan says.

"What about you, Sharpay? Get anything done?"

Sharpay didn't answer right away. I see that she's not eating much either. No wonder she's so thin! Ryan nudges her to answer the question.

"No, not really," Sharpay answers plainly. I thought for sure she was going to tell him about how bad I was at rehearsal.

"You know Shar, acting isn't everything. You can always get into business as a fallback job. You know, I plan on handing the company to you and Ryan one day."

"Dad, I've heard you say that so many times now! Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to be a businesswoman? I plan on pursuing my career in acting, if not singing. I don't want to follow your footsteps, Dad. I want to follow Mom's," Sharpay says.

"Sharpay, acting is not a good career to follow. It maybe a good hobby, but you can't always get a decent job out of it. It's not even worth trying for. You'll make a fine businesswoman though. You know, you should be more like your brother. You're gonna follow in my steps, right son?"

I see Ryan picking at his food, not eating much either.

"Uh… sure dad," he says uncertainly.

"That's my boy."

"Dad, if you haven't noticed, I'm not Ryan, I'm never going to be Ryan. I'm sorry dad, but I don't want to be a businesswoman! So why don't you just shut the hell up about it!" Sharpay shouts. I never thought that Sharpay would be this angry with her father. I always imagined her getting spoiled by "daddy", getting everything she wants in the faintest whim. But I guess I'm wrong. Absolutely wrong.

I heard a loud slap. I look out and see Mr. Evans looking at his daughter sternly. "Don't you ever talk to me like that young lady! Do you understand?" Mr. Evans shouted at Sharpay. Sharpay just looks at him with disgust and hurt in her eyes.

"I said, do you understand?" Mr. Evans repeated. Sharpay doesn't bother to answer. She gets up from her seat and runs past my hiding space and up the stairs.

Ryan throws down his silverware onto the plate and looks at his dad. "You didn't have to hurt her! It's bad enough that you don't even support her dreams. If she wants to be like Mom, let her! If she doesn't want to be like you, she doesn't have to! Stop comparing her to me Dad! I'm not perfect, in case you haven't noticed. If you only see what happens in school, you'll understand," I hear Ryan say. Mr. Evans looks into his son's eyes with confusion and guilt.

"All we want is for someone to like us for who we are. It hurts to know that not even our own father can give us the love that we deserve." Ryan pushes away from the table and runs after Sharpay, shouting her name as he runs. I get out of the pantry and run after them too, trying to be careful and not make a sound while I climb (or rather, crawl) the steps.

As I near the top of the staircase, it was very silent. Too silent, in fact. I expected Ryan to be banging on Sharpay's door, calling her name, telling her to let him in, but I heard none of that. A few more steps and I see a pair of feet on the top step. I look up to see Ryan's face looking directly at mine, his eyebrow raised.

"I- …I was just- You-" I'm trying to explain but I can't. I can't spit out the words. I'm ready for his outburst, ready for him to say, "What the hell are you doing here?" or, "Get the hell out of my house." But I received none of those. Instead, I see a hand being offered to help me up.

"Come on, there's a lot to explain and very little time," Ryan says, smiling as he helps me up. He leads me to his room and I follow.

* * *

"Ever since our mom died three years ago, Sharpay had been in the worst shape she's been in her life. Our dad keeps forcing her to go into his business when she gets out of college." 

"But I don't get it. If Sharpay loves to act and sing so much, why doesn't your dad want her to do it as a job?"

"Because he thinks it's a waste of time and he doesn't think it's a stable job."

"That's it? That's a stupid reason."

"I know. And then there's this other thing. He thinks that she's going to end up like Mom. Our mom was an actress too. One day, she was performing on stage and someone shot her. Dad thinks that the same thing is going to happen to Sharpay."

"Your mom got murdered?" I ask. I see clear hurt in his eyes as he nods slowly, making me wish I hadn't brought up the subject.

"I'm really sorry, dude. I never knew."

"It's okay. Sharpay just reminds Dad so much of Mom because she looks exactly like her when Mom was a teenager," Ryan says as he shows me a recent picture of Sharpay and an old picture of their mother.

"Talk about twins," I say. "Let me get this straight, Sharpay acts differently at school because she doesn't want people to see that she's vulnerable. You let her 'boss' you around at school because you want her to have some things her own way, even if it means physical labor because she doesn't get much from your dad at home. Your maids know to act like, 'servants' when kids like me come into the house."

"Yup, that's all true. And you know the designer clothes Sharpay wears in school? They're all knock-offs. She has to earn her own money to get her own clothes. Dad buys me my clothes and they're all real because he wants me to look presentable. He thinks I'm going to be a businessman one day so he buys me these oxford shirts, dress pants, and fancy shoes. He says the way I dress is a reflection of the way he dresses. So if I look good, he looks good. It's all a bunch of BS if you ask me."

I stare at Ryan for a minute. I never knew the Evans twins' life was like this. I never imagined it this way. "I don't know why you two don't want people to know the real you. I'm sure people will like you two. You're both wonderful singers, wonderful dancers, surefire actors, not to mention Sharpay is drop-dead gorgeous," I say. Ryan raises an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, she's very… attractive… to some people," I quickly cover up.

"Mmhmm. Sure. You be careful Troy. I'm very protective of Sharpay. Even though I don't look strong, I can do a lot of damage. Sorry about earlier by the way. Hope I didn't hurt you much. I'm just so protective. I don't want her to get hurt. She's the best thing I have and I don't want to lose her. And if anybody touches her the wrong way, they're going to be having pains. Major pains." Ryan says. I chuckle at this, while trying to imagine Ryan getting physical with someone.

"I'll make sure to be careful," I say. "But you can't keep her away from me forever even if you do beat me up. I'll manage to live." I smile. "I don't plan on hurting her Ryan. I like her, I really like her and I won't have the heart to hurt her," I say.

Ryan sighs. "You like her that much, huh? Well, I think I just found Sharpay a potential boyfriend."

"NO! Don't tell Sharpay that I said that, please. I've hid it for so long. Besides, it's not like she likes me back."

Ryan starts laughing. What's so funny? "You think Sharpay doesn't like you back? You're kidding right? You do know that she had a crush on you a long time ago, right?" he asks. I nod. "You do know that she hasn't stopped crushing on you since then, right?" I shake my head.

"Troy, she likes you. She's positively, absolutely crazy for you. I think she may even love you," I hear him say. I feel my eyes light up.

"She writes these poems and love letters to you, but she never actually gives them to you. She even plans on bringing you flowers to school one day and leave it on your seat anonymously. But ssshhh. You didn't hear it from me," he says. I pretend to seal my ears.

"Well, it's getting late and I think I should go. Just tell Sharpay to keep her head up. She's great and she shouldn't have to be forced into anything she doesn't want to do. Is she going to be all right, by the way?"

"I'll check on her right now. I'll see you tomorrow Troy. Nice talking to you. But please, keep this a secret. Nobody can know."

"Don't worry, you can trust me. And tell Sharpay that…" I think for a while, trying to figure out what to say, "Tell her that… she's getting an 'A' on that drama project."

* * *

Okay, today's the day. Today's the day the drama project is due. Sharpay and I have been rehearsing intensely for the past week. I think I've lost at least twenty pounds of fat and gained thirty pounds of muscle. Dancing is a real work out! Maybe that's why Ryan's so strong. 

During this past week, I've seen something change in Sharpay. Sure, she's still the "Ice Princess" at school but during rehearsals, she's been nicer and friendlier, a side of Sharpay I thought I would never be able to see. Ryan had also become one of my friends. But at school, he's still the "Ice Prince".

I walk into Ms. Darbus' room pretty early. I have a bouquet of roses at hand and I put them down on a particular desk. I arrange it so it looks nice and put a card beside it. I sit down on in the desk next to it and wait for the other students to come in.

I see a few people walking in and taking their seats. They start chatting like they always do and they also start to eye the roses that I put on the desk next to mine.

I see Sharpay walking in. There's something different about her today. She's still wearing her 'designer' clothes with her 'designer' shoes. The difference is that she's smiling. She's actually smiling! In school! And her hair isn't curled or straightened or whatever. It's up in a ponytail. As she draws nearer, I can see that she's not wearing any make-up either. No foundation, no blush, nothing! Just herself and her natural beauty.

She looks at her desk and gasps. She takes the roses from the desk and starts sniffing it. I smile to myself, proud that I remember her favorite kind of flower. She takes the card up and starts reading it out loud.

"_Hey Sharpay,_

_I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. I like you. There I said it. Now you probably think I'm a loser because I can't say it to your face. Anyway, just letting you know that someone cares. You're a great actress and you should never give that up. Good luck on the project._

_Signed,_

_Some Guy_

_PS: I really can't imagine you as a businesswoman. And tell your dad to stop buying your brother dress pants. Try buying jeans._"

She looks up from the card, furrowing her brow, rereading the card over as if she missed something. She looks around the room, looking for someone that might've written the card.

Ryan comes in and comes over to Sharpay. Seeing that she's reading something. He comes closer and reads the card from over her shoulder. After reading it, he looks at me with worry in his face. I smirk. Ms. Darbus comes in and settles everybody down.

"Okay, class has begun, anybody entering at this point is late. Let's start with our performances. Mr. Evans and Ms. McKessie, please show us what you have done."

Ryan and Taylor did a very nice job. They sang a song with a little bit of dancing. Their scene was about a prince dying and the princess comes and kisses his cheek to revive him, showing that true love can conquer all. Even death.

A few more performances pass and finally, it was our turn. My best friend Chad nudges me as I stand up and winks at me. I roll my eyes and take my position behind Sharpay.

As the music starts, I feel like I'm on a cloud. My mind goes blank and I can't remember the steps or the words. But somehow, my feet and my lips seem to have a mind of their own and they know what they're doing.

I inhale deeply, taking in the scent of the perfume Sharpay had put on that morning. She smells so lovely, I just want to… kiss her.

Our song and dance number was supposed to be about a boy and a girl who love each other to pieces but there's always something going on that tear them apart.

In the end, I'm supposed to twirl Sharpay up in the air, catch her in my arms, put her down and kiss her cheek. I twirl her, I catch her, but I don't put her down. I feel her resisting, trying to get down from my arms, but I won't let go. The song finishes and our classmates clap politely. I put Sharpay down and we take a bow.

Except, I'm not done yet.

As she starts walking back to her seat, I pull on her hand. She turns and looks at me with confusion in her eyes. "Troy, what are you doing?" she said. She called me 'Troy'. She never calls me by my first name.

So I kiss her.

Her name is Sharpay Evans. It's the name everybody loathes, the name everybody hates, the name everybody despises. Along with the name Ryan Evans. When they hear those two names, they get ready to run and hide, especially if both names are used in the same sentence. But you know what? I don't care. Because to me, the name _Sharpay Evans _will always have a nice ring to it.

* * *

**So how was that? Too long? Not long enough? Too cheesy? Not cheesy enough? I actually intended for this to be a Rylor or a Charpay but it turned out to be a Troypay. I guess it works the best as a Troypay. This is only my second oneshot so I'm still not used to writing in this type of form. Some feedback would be appreciated! Thanks!**

**Oh and make sure you drop by my profile and check out my other stories. :)**


End file.
